


In Which Hermann Can't Communicate, Newt Thinks He's Being Used, and Vanessa Has to Save the Day

by aunt_zelda



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Community: pacificrimkink, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Newt thinks it was infidelity but it wasn't, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann is acting really weird in the weeks leading up to the scientists leaving the Shatterdome. Newt doesn't get it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Hermann Can't Communicate, Newt Thinks He's Being Used, and Vanessa Has to Save the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at the Pacific Rim Kink Meme:   
> _http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/2747.html?thread=3189947#t3189947  
>  Hermann begins dropping hints that after he leaves the shatterdome he wants Newt to come with him. Newt is oblivious._
> 
> The author said it was find to add Vanessa into the mix for more angst and confusion.

The PPDC is, slowly but surely, decommissioning. The Jaegers will be maintained, of course, in case the breach reopens in the future, and held up as monuments to fallen heroes in the meantime. People are returning home, or figuring out where “home” is after so many attacks, destroyed cities, dispersed populations. 

Hermann is as close as he’s ever been to “gleeful,” as he’s about to be reunited with Vanessa, his lovely wife. They’ve seen each other sparingly over the past few years, and maintained their relationship via lengthy skype chats when possible, quick emails, and even some letters on anniversaries. 

Newt watches Hermann pack enviously. Hermann has a family to return to, a loving wife, and Newt has … well, his mother, sure, but that’s different. Hermann has a house outside of Berlin, with a garden and a fence and the whole domestic nine yards. Newt has … a storage locker outside of Boston with some boxes of stuff from his days at MIT. No furniture, ratty hoodies he’s outgrown, papers for classes he barely paid attention to. 

“What are your … plans, Newton?” Hermann asks, with three weeks before their scheduled departures from the Shatterdome. (Everyone has scheduled departures, to avoid crowds in the hallways and long lines for planes.) 

“Oh, y’know, just … going back to the States. See my mom.” Newt shrugs, trying not to think about apartment hunting and living among people who’ve never so much as seen a live Kaiju, much less fought one or drifted with one or dissected one. 

“You should … that is, if you … wanted …” Hermann stutters, collects himself. “Have you ever been to Germany?”

Newt nods. “Yeah, exchange program. It was … nice.” He got ridiculously drunk with students far older than himself, and got his first tattoo, and slept with dirty old men in leather clubs. It was an … experience. 

“You could … visit … again.” Hermann can’t seem to meet Newt’s eyes. “Our house is quite spacious.”

Newt shakes his head. “Nah, dude, you’ll be too busy with the Mrs. I bet you’ll be like newlyweds all over again, right?” he punches Hermann on the arm in a ‘you go, dude,’ way, and tries not to think about how happy Hermann’s going to look, embracing his wife for the first time in years, and how awesome that kind of sex is going to be for like, days and nights and weeks. They probably won’t even make it to the bed until the third or fourth round. 

Newt’s been in Hermann’s mind, he’s seen Vanessa. He’s seen her without any clothes, writhing under Hermann and crying out in German. Newt has seen that memory through Hermann’s eyes, been Hermann, thrusting into Vanessa.

Sometimes he dreams about that, and wakes up sticky and ashamed.

~*~

“Vanessa would love you meet you!” Hermann suddenly blurts out, with two weeks to go before the move out. 

Newt looks up from the files he was organizing into a box. “Uh … that’s nice, dude.” He goes back to packing. 

Hermann sighs heavily. “She would _very much_ like to meet you, Newton,” he says, tone forced and oddly precise. 

Newt blinks. “Ok, I guess I could visit someday?” He thinks of his mother’s house and apartment-hunting in Boston, and adds “Someday … soonish? If that’s ok?”

Hermann beams and nods enthusiastically. “Yes! That would be excellent!” he then limps towards Newt and embraces him, before limping back to his desk and resuming packing. 

Newt shakes his head and goes back to his files. 

~*~

A week to go, and Hermann and Newt sleep with each other. 

They kiss during a big Shatterdome party, drunk and half-deaf from the music, and stagger back to Hermann’s quarters.

Newt thinks it’s some kind of “last chance” thing, a one-night stand to resolve all their sexual tension and arguing of the past few years, before Hermann goes back to the white-picket fence life.

That kind of hurts, a bit, that Hermann would use him like that. But Newt is so desperate for just a trace of intimacy, no matter how brief, that he’s willing to take anything. 

The fact that he wakes up and Hermann isn’t in bed with him, he’s skyping Vanessa in the next room, hurts worst of all. Hermann is already moving on to the next part of his life; Newt was just a fun, sweaty diversion.

Newt rolls over, pretends to be asleep, and tries not to cry. 

~*~

Three days to go, and Vanessa arrives. 

That’s a surprise to both Hermann and Newt. Apparently, she couldn’t wait.

“Liebling!” Vanessa embraces Hermann, who was standing stock still in the middle of the room, staring at her in shock. He actually drops his cane as she throws her arms around him and buries her face in the crook of his neck.

Newt starts to inch towards the door, not only wanting to give them some privacy but wanting to avoid Vanessa as much as possible. Not four days ago, he was on his knees and sucking her husband’s dick. He’d rather not have to shake her hand and lie to her face. 

“Oh, there you are!” and Vanessa is suddenly on him, embracing him as well. “Hermann has told me so much about you, Dr. Geiszler … Newton … may I call you Newt?”

Newt, for one of the first times in his life, is at a loss for words.

“You didn’t say he was shy, liebling,” Vanessa glances over her shoulder at Hermann, laughing slightly. “Where was this shyness the other night, when you were with my husband?” she tugs Newt’s tie flirtatiously.

Newt feels the blood drain from his face. She knows, she – 

Hermann looks even more awkward and Vanessa glances between them in confusion. 

“You have not told him? Liebling!” Vanessa glares at Hermann, hands on her hips. “How is he to understand if you do not tell him? Idiot.” Vanessa turns back to Newt. “Of course I know. My husband has spoken of nothing but wanting to screw your brains out for more than a year now. I am amazed he resisted this long. He was not so restrained when we were in graduate school.” She smirks at Hermann, who turns scarlet and stares at his shoes. 

“He … you … I …” Newt stutters. This can’t be real, right? This is the kind of stuff that happens in porn and romance novels, not real life. 

“Oh, you poor thing,” Vanessa pats him on the head. “So many brains, and still so stupid. Just like my husband. I will have my work cut out for me here, I can see that.” She links arms with Newt and drags him across the room towards Hermann. “You are good for my husband, Newt. I have seen that, from the way he talks about you on skype. I want him to have you _as well_. Do you understand?” 

Newt gulps. “I … I think so?”

“And I must admit, I myself am curious about you,” Vanessa says, the hint of a blush on her cheeks. “I am aware this might be too fast for you, but … if you were so inclined …” she smiles warmly, leans forward just enough to be tempting.

Newt glances at Hermann, looking for any hint of deception or entrapment. He only sees honest desire, and terrified hope.

So Newt leans forward and kisses Vanessa.

She sighs into him, tangling her fingers in his hair. Newt hears Hermann make a soft sound, something like a moan, and feels Hermann’s hands on his waist. 

“You were right, liebling,” Vanessa says, unbuttoning her shirt as Newt nuzzles her neck. “He does have a sweet mouth.” 

~*~

On the final day, when they leave the Shatterdome for good, Hermann and Newt are sitting together on the flight. Vanessa is on Hermann’s right; Newt is on Hermann’s left. 

“I hope our bed will be big enough for three,” Vanessa whispers, as the plane approaches the runway. 

“If not, we can buy a new one.” Hermann says.

Newt grins. “Are we gonna do that thing, where you have sex in every room of the house at least once?”

Vanessa beams. “Hermann and I did that after we were married. I’m welcome to an encore … with a new participant, of course.” She reaches over to squeeze Newt’s knee.

Hermann leans back in his seat, a satisfied smile on his face. 

Newt can’t believe how lucky he is. As the plane takes off, he sleeps slumped against Hermann’s shoulder, dreaming of a house with a white picket fence.


End file.
